Back For Good
by hermione.love.tom reddley
Summary: Hermione al ver perdida la batalla contra voldemort decide regresar en el tiempo a su quinto año y cambiar todo lo que este en sus manos. Pero podrá decirle no a su corazón al enamorarse de alguien que esta prohibido para ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Back for good **(Rated 16+)

Clasificación: Apto para mayores de 18 años  
Categorías: 5º Año, Drama, Romance, Aventura/Acción, Harry & Hermione, Hermione & ...  
Géneros: Acción, Aventura, Drama, Suspenso  
347 palabras en este capítulo

_**Back For Good**_

Quinto curso

Pareja: Harry /Hermione un poco de Hermione y ??

Prologo

Hermione corría todo lo que podía, estaba exhausta, prácticamente no descanso en dos días. Los mortifagos la perseguían, Voldemort había ganado la guerra. Un error mal calculado fue el estallido que hizo a Harry perder contra Voldemort.

Cuando se enteraron fue demasiado tarde. Harry Potter, el horcrux accidental

El 31 de octubre de 1981, tras haber asesinado a Lily y James Potter, a Voldemort se le separó accidentalmente el alma en una parte más y fue a parar al ser vivo más cercano a éste: Harry Potter. Esta razón, que una parte del alma de Voldemort estuviese dentro de Harry sin que ninguno lo supiera, explicaba la extraña comunicación y relación que había entre ambos y que Harry hablara pársel. En la batalla de Hogwarts Harry venció a Voldemort. O eso se creyó pero luego de unos instantes fue el mismo Harry quien empezó a matar a todos los miembros de la orden. Era un hecho el señor oscuro ahora tenia un nuevo cuerpo y mucho mas poder del que poseía. Ese cuerpo ya no le pertenecía mi amigo del alma a mi hermano.

Ahora quien ocupaba ese cuerpo era un ser vil y moustroso.

Lleguo asta la mansión Black, entro adentro y dibujo el pentagrama wicca , agrego los 5 símbolos del dios del tiempo Cronos.

mientras temblaba de miedo, no sabia cuando aparecerían los mortifagos. Si bien este hechizo aria que vuelva en el tiempo, no era como cuando ella usaba su Giratiempo.

Esta magia hacia que el que la convocara retrocediera en el tiempo y despertara en el año que este deseaba. Solo podía viajar al tiempo donde ella vivió, por ende Hermione tenia 16 años, cuando realice su viaje ella volvería a su edad de 15 y cursando quinto año.

Unos golpes derribaron la entrada principal de la casa, Hermione sin perder tiempo recito el hechizo un fuego consumió todo el pentagrama y a ella misma dejando toda la habitación en llamas y sin ninguna evidencia que la delatara.

bueno espero sea de su agrado dejen comentarios por faaa ayuda a que siga escribiendo


	2. escapando del peligro

**Back for good **(Rated 16+)

Clasificación: Apto para mayores de 18 años  
Categorías: 5º Año, Drama, Romance, Aventura / acción, Harry & Hermione, Hermione & ...  
Géneros: Acción, Aventura, Drama, Suspenso  
347 palabras en este capítulo

_**Back For Good**_

* * *

Quinto curso

* * *

Pareja: Harry /Hermione un poco de Hermione y ??

* * *

Capitulo dos

* * *

Escapando del peligro

* * *

Despertó en una cama mullida, miro para asegurarse de que su hechizo dio el resultado previsto y así fue. Estaba en la mansión Black, se levanto rápidamente hurgo en su equipaje y encontró su celular.

Lo miro y vio la fecha, casi se caía de bruces al piso, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Al menos tenia como mucho dos horas y media para apresurarse.

Si no, Harry seria encontrado por los dementores y Dumbledore buscado por lo Aurores, tenia muchas cosas que cambiar y esta era una de ellas.

Sin hacer mucho ruido se vistió con unos vaqueros algo viejos y una polera de mangas cortas, no le importaba estar despeinada.

Se escabullo muy sigilosamente y llego asta el sótano, vio la moto de Sirius y la saco con cuidado a la calle, camino unas cuadras asta que estuvo bien lejos.

La encendió y el chirrido fue música para los oídos de Hermione, su amigo harry le habia enseñado a usar la moto. Arranco a toda marcha, la gente en la calle la miraba, mas de un silbido se escucho por los muchachos que la veían pasar.

El viaje ocasiono algunos cambios en Hermione, esta tenia el pelo largo asta la cintura, sus bucles mas formados y sus rasgos de mujer eran más visibles por la ropa que se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Llego asta Privet Drive, diviso a Harry sentado en una hamaca del parque,

Aparco la moto en la calle y se acerco asta donde estaba Harry.

Algunas lagrimas traviesas querían escapar, pero ella las retuvo.

Dudley y sus amigos pararon de molestar al niño de 10 años, para ver a la hermosa chica que estaba detrás de Harry.

Hermione estaba indecisa en avanzar, asta que Harry vio que su primo y sus amigos estaban mirando detrás de el, este volteo su mirada y se levanto rápido de la hamaca.

-Hermione... pero que haces aquí??-

Hermione se tiro de lleno a los brazos de su amigo, lo estrecho fuertemente sin soltarlo

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos- se separo de Harry este aun estaba perturbado por la llegada de su amiga, no quedaba nada de la chica que el conoció en su cuarto año y más por las palabras de ella.

- **¡¡**No hay tiempo, tengo que sacarte de aquí**!!- **

- **¡**Que... pero, por que?**! - **

-Voldemort a mandado dementores a buscarte Harry, tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo Hermione mientras lo arrastraba de la mano asta llegar a la moto.

Primero se subió ella, luego le indico al chico que hiciera lo mismo, este no espero mucho.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse y el viento se volvió indomable como si de un tornado se tratase.

Los amigos de Dudley no esperaron para marcharse, el primo de Harry se quedo observando a Hermione y a su odioso primo, maldiciendo la suerte de este, al tener a una chica tan bonita. Finalmente también termino por irse detrás de sus amigos.

Hermione puso en marcha la moto

- Harry agarrate fuerte-

Harry se apretó todo lo que pudo a Hermione y esta arranco a toda velocidad la moto.

La lluvia golpeaba los cuerpos de ambos, Harry podía sentir el cuerpo de Hermione acoplarse al de él.

El calor que emanaba de ella lo ayudaba a no sentir tanto frió.

Hermione diviso por el espejo retrovisor como un alud de dementores los perseguían

-MIERDA... HARRY TENDREMOS QUE VOLAR, SUJÉTATE BIEN-

harry se abrazo Hermione abarcando todo su vientre, esto lo hizo sonrojar en demasía

Hermione apretó el botón de propulsión y la moto alcanzo 200 de velocidad, gracias ah el encantamiento de invisibilidad los muggles no podían verlos volar.

Hermione pudo deshacerse de los dementores al apretar el segundo botón y aplastarlos con una gran pared de ladrillos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron la calle 12 de Grimmauld place

Hermione le indico que se bajara de la moto y esta dio tres pisadas con su pie en la calle.

-Hermione que es este lugar- pregunto Harry

-Es el cuartel de la orden del fénix, una agrupación creada por Dumbledore para combatir a Voldemort-

al ingresar y atravesar el pasillo, casi todos los miembros de la orden estaban esperándolos. Sirius, Remus y Molly tenían malas caras estaban muy enfadados.

* * *

dejen comentario por que sino no seguiré escribiendo ok


	3. de locura y tragedia

**Back for good **(Rated 16+)

Clasificación: Apto para mayores de 16 años  
Categorías: 5º Año, Drama, Romance, Aventura / acción, Harry & Hermione, Hermione & ...  
Géneros: Acción, Aventura, Drama, Suspenso  
347 palabras en este capítulo

_**Back For Good**_

* * *

_**Quinto curso**_

**Pareja: Harry /Hermione un poco de Hermione y??**

* * *

**Capitulo tres**

* * *

**De Explicaciones, locura y tragedias**

* * *

Al ingresar y atravesar el pasillo, casi todos los miembros de la orden estaban esperándolos. Sirius, Remus y Molly tenían malas caras, estaban muy enfadados.

-Hermione, espero tengas una buena respuesta para todo lo que ah pasado. No solo te escapaste sino que arriesgaste tu vida y la de harry- dijo Dumbledore impasible

Se podía ver como el mago estaba muy serio, asta que Harry salió en defensa de su amiga.

-Profesor Dumbledore, si no fuera por Hermione estaría muerto por los dementores, o mucho peor, Me expulsarían de Hogwarts por hacer magia para defenderme de ellos, Hermione me salvo.

-Deja Harry, necesito hablar a solas con Dumbledore, luego te contare todo, vale-

-Pero Hermione-

-Por favor- le suplico Hermione ya desesperada, si tenia que aclarar todo, que fuera de una vez por todas.

Al irse Harry, Hermione quedo a merced de toda la orden del fénix lo único que atino a decir fue

-Yo viaje en el tiempo en realidad soy del futuro- Hermione observaba como repercutió la noticia en cada persona de esa habitación.

-¿ QUE?- dijo Sirius

-Eso es imposible- dijo ojo loco

-Tal parece que la señorita Granger esta delirando Albus- dijo Severus

-tienen que creerme-

- un Giratiempo no ayuda a retroceder años- dijo Billy

la señora Weasley se molesto mucho por como trataban a Hermione y al ver el estado en que se encontraba la chica decidió intervenir-

-No sean tan rudos, solo es una niña, seguramente abra quedado mal por los ataques de los dementores... además, esta toda empapada se resfriara, vamos tesoro te llevare a tu recamara. No tienes buen semblante- dijo la señora Weasley mientras cubría a Hermione con una manta de lana.

Como si nada ella quedo como una loca enfrente de todos. Ahora se encontraba en la habitación con 38º de fiebre.

Hermione podía estar un poco tranquila, ya que realizo la buena obra del día. Ayudo a Harry para que no tenga que presentarse frente al ministro de magia. Hogwarts en este año estaría libre de dolores alias incompetente profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Era extraño pero se sentía a gusto en ese tiempo, ya que todas las personas que ella quería estaban vivas.

Aunque el malestar de la fiebre asía que sus músculos dolieran mucho.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación. Con un leve adelante pronunciado de su escasa voz, hizo que la persona tras la puerta ingresara a la recamara.

Era Harry este ingreso medio cabizbajo. Hermione intento moverse y le hizo un lugar para que el se recostara junto a ella.

-Sé que suena raro, pero yo te creo-

-he... de que estas hablando-

-escuche cuando decías que venias del futuro-

-Harry, yo... sabes aun, no estoy en condiciones de hablar- dijo Hermione mientras su amigo la estrechaba en un cálido abrazo. Hermione se acomodo en el pecho de Harry.

-sabes una cosa Hermy-

-mmm-

-lo que as hecho hoy por mí, a sido una completa locura-

-No, para nada, que no te quepa la menor duda moriría por ti Harry, té acompañaría al mismísimo infierno- diciendo esta confesión a su amigo Hermione se quedo dormida.

Mientras Harry se quedaba meditando las palabras de su amiga, algo estaba cambiando ya que el no la veía con los mismos sentimientos de antaño. Al tener su cuerpo pegado al de Hermione asía que un cosquilleo sé produciera en su estomago, sin saber por que estrecho mas a la castaña contra el y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras en la nueva reunión de la orden

-Albus, creo que tarde o temprano esa chica tendrá que saber la verdad, no podemos ocultárselo por más dolorosa que sea para ella-

-Créeme que lo sé Alastor, pero ahora la situación es muy tensa, Voldemort no solo va tras Harry, sino también por la señorita Hermione-

-¿ Como? Pero eso es imposible el aun no se ha enterado de la nueva profecía- dijo minerva

-Estas en lo cierto minerva, el no lo ha hecho, solo mato a los padres de Hermione por despecho, prácticamente la señorita Granger frustro sus planes-

-Es un alivio que no lo sepa, eso significa que esa niña aun esta a salvo-

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo Severus Snape

-A que te refieres Severus-

-Me refiero Lupin a que en el ministerio hay una demanda de adopción de parte de la familia Malfoy-

-¿Qué? Pero como?... eso es un delirio, Lucius Malfoy. Para que querría adoptar a Hermione-

-Tu para que crees que la quiere adoptar- dijo Severus a Remus a este le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda de solo pensar la vida miserable que tendría Herminio.

-alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de la señorita Granger- dijo Mundungus

bueno que les pareció el fic... casi siempre sale mal el cap por lo que cuando esta publicado en fanfiction al ver un error enseguida lo arreglo... no sé porque cuando esta en Word no puede ver los errores

* * *

dejen sus comentarios por que peligra en avanzar el fic


	4. los problemas de viajar en el tiempo

**Back for good **(Rated 16+)

* * *

Clasificación: Apto para mayores de 16 años  
Categorías: 5º Año, Drama, Romance, Aventura / acción, Harry & Hermione, Hermione & ...  
Géneros: Acción, Aventura, Drama, Suspenso  
347 palabras en este capítulo

* * *

_**Back For Good**_

_**Quinto curso**_

* * *

**Pareja: Harry /Hermione un poco de Hermione y??**

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

**los problemas de viajar en el tiempo**

* * *

-alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de la señorita Granger- dijo Mundungus

yo creo que lo mejor es que Sirius se haga cargo de ambos- dijo Dumbledore

pero si...Sirius aun esta en Azcaban, el jamás podrá hacerse cargo- dijo una alterada Molly. Su comportamiento no hizo sino alterar mas a Sirius de lo que estaba. Pero aun así el mago se compuso pues sonreía victorioso ya que casi nadie sabia la noticia del día.

Me temo que estas equivocada Molly. Sirius Black ahora es un hombre libre, he podido hablar con Cornelius y hemos llegado a la conclusión que el señor Black no tubo un juicio limpio. Después de hacerle las pruebas con la pócima de Veritaserum se a demostrado la inocencia de Sirius, por lo tanto el ya puede hacerse cargo de harry y la señorita Granger asta que estos cumplan 21 años-

-Molly....Ho, vamos no te pongas así- dejo el Arthur a su esposa, ya que esta quedo mal al saber que no podría hacerse cargo de ambos chicos.

-bueno a pesar de que hubo perdidas algo salió bien de todo esto... felicidades amigo- Remus saludo efusivamente a Sirius como los demás miembros de la orden.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de arriba los gemelos, Ginny y Ron se quedaron desorientados y muy mal. Su amiga había perdido a sus padres.

Ron era el que peor estaba de todos ya que sabia que la noticia devastaría a su amiga. O eso pensaba el ya que Hermione ya había perdido a sus padres mucho antes de que esa guerra empezara.

donde creen que este harry- pregunto Ginny ya que sabia que este ultimo no sabia tan delicado tema.

No lo sabemos, tal vez aya ido a la azotea. El también esta muy dolido con todo lo que a pasado- dijo Fred Y George asintió. Todos los allí presentes notaban lo tenso del ambiente.

Aunque Ginny solo podía esperar, a que nada malo les pasase a su familia. Ella no sabría como seguir si perdiera a sus padres como Hermione. Lo que si sabia era que apoyaría a la castaña para sacarla de la tristeza.

Hermione se despertaba, y se sentía mucho mejor la fiebre había desaparecido, con mucho cuidado se levanto sin hacer ruido para no despertar a harry.

Se sentó en el escritorio y se observo en el espejo grande que estaba enzima del mismo.

Noto que su piel era mas liza sin tantas lastimadura de la guerra, su cabello estaba muy bien cuidado aunque ella recordaba llevarlo corto en su quinto año. Ahora estaba largo y con unos bucles que caían libremente.

Tomo su diario que estaba en su cajón y se puso a escribir nombres y fechas. También diferentes acontecimientos y lugares. Todo eso la ayudaría a cambiar y corregir errores.

Tan ensimismada estaba que harry se despertó y ella no se dio cuenta, asta que sintió como unas manos se apoyaban en sus hombros.

que haces Hermy- pregunto harry

El cuerpo de Hermione se tenso por lo que rápidamente opto por cerrar el diario, harry al ver que su amiga trataba de guardarlo se lo arrebato.

Hermione sin esperar se abalanzo para quitárselo

-Dame harry es privado... QUE me lo des!!- dijo Hermione, harry como era mas alto que ella no le era ningún problema mantener el diario lo bastante alejado. Asta que paso lo que tenia que pasar. Hermione hizo que ambos cayeran en la cama, por un mal calculo harry quedo arriba de Hermione. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Sus cuerpos pegados uno con otro. Harry sin saber muy bien por que acerco sus labios a los de Hermione. Esta no reaccionaba estaba como ida, ya que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su mejor amigo que estaba comprometido con su mejor amiga le iba a besar.

* * *

bueno que les pareció el fic... casi siempre sale mal el cap por lo que cuando esta publicado en fanfiction al ver un error enseguida lo arreglo... no sé porque cuando esta en Word no puede ver los errores

dejen sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

**Back for good **(Rated 16+)

Clasificación: Apto para mayores de 16 años  
Categorías: 5º Año, Drama, Romance, Aventura / acción, Harry & Hermione, Hermione & ...  
Géneros: Acción, Aventura, Drama, Suspenso  
347 palabras en este capítulo

_**Back For Good**_

_**Quinto curso**_

**Pareja: Harry /Hermione un poco de Hermione y?**

**Capitulo 5**

**lo que siento es solo un amor de hermanos **

-Dame harry es privado... ¡QUE me lo des!- dijo Hermione, Harry como era más alto que ella no tenía ningún problema en mantener el diario lo bastante alejado, hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Hermione hizo que ambos cayeran en la cama y por un mal cálculo Harry quedó encima de Hermione con sus rostros a escasos centímetros y con sus cuerpos pegados uno con otro. Harry sin saber muy bien por que, acercó sus labios a los de Hermione. Ésta no reaccionaba, estaba como ida, ya que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su mejor amigo que estaba comprometido con su mejor amiga le iba a besar.

Hermione sabia de ante mano que Ginny y Harry se habían comprometido en el séptimo curso. Ella había venido a parar a esa época con un fin. No para quitarles la felicidad a otros, con delicadeza posó sus dedos en la boca de Harry impidiendo que este llegara a besarla.

Harry abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su amiga, ésta estaba triste. Se miraron y él supo lo que reflejaban aquellos orbes castaños. ¿Acaso el jamás podría ocupar un lugar en su corazón?.

- Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo mirarte de otra forma… para mí es como si fueras mi hermano- dicho esto Hermione alejó el cuerpo de Harry y se fue corriendo de la habitación con su diario. Solo quería alejarse, ¿por qué siempre todo le salía al contrario de lo que ella esperaba? Traviesas lágrimas se escapaban de su rostro, bajó por la escalera y se chocó contra alguien.

Sirius Black la sujetó rápido por los hombros para que ella no se cayera, asta que vio su rostro triste, el animago sin esperar más, la abrazó contra su pecho. Hermione descargó todo el llanto que venía guardando, toda la desgracia que la perseguía a donde ella fuera. Todo el sufrimiento por la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

-Pequeña siento lo de tus padres... tu no tenías que pasar por esto- dijo Sirius a la muchacha creyendo que ella ya se había enterado.

Hermione se separó del resguardo del animago solo para entender lo que esta le había dicho. Cuanto lo entendió se fue directa a la puerta de salida pero antes de que pudiera irse, Sirius la Sujetó con fuerza pero con delicadeza por el brazo, ésta sintiendo su agarre le dijo:

- Déjame Sirius, tengo que ir con ellos, yo puedo arreglarlo... Yo puedo- dicho esto Hermione se desplomó por todas las emociones que había recibido en ese día en el suelo, Sirius en ningún momento la soltó ya que ésta lloraba más amargamente que antes.

Ella anhelaba salvar a sus padres sobre todas las cosas, era una más de la esperanzas que albergaba en ella al practicar aquel conjuro. Sirius la llevó asta la cocina y la hizo sentar en la mesa, Hermione estaba más calmada.

Dumbledore y los demás miembros ya estaban aguardando a la chica. Ellos le explicaban que es lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con ella, pero Hermione estaba pensando en otras cosas, atrapada en sus recuerdos, obnubilada ante la perspicacia del destino que la separaba de sus progenitores. Sin poder impedirlo, lo único que pudo rescatar de la conversación fueron dos cosas que la impactaron.

La primera que Voldemort no solo buscaba a harry, sino también a ella. Y la segunda, que Sirius seria su tutor permanente.

- Profesor Dumbledore si no es molestia me gustaría retirarme a mi recamara, necesito descansar- dijo Hermione ya que se sentía débil. Había perdido muchas energías tanto físicas como mentales.

-Pero cariño... tienes que comer algo, si no enfermaras- dijo muy preocupada la señora Weasley

-Lo siento señora Weasley pero no creo que me entre bocado

Hermione se fue dejando a tras a los miembros de la orden, y a un muy preocupado merodeador que casi en toda la charla había notado como la chica estaba en otro mundo. Era comprensible después de la gran perdida que tubo. Sin saber por qué el animago tubo un sentimiento de protección muy grande incluso más grande que por su ahijado. Lo que era muy raro en él. Solo que él no sabía que ese sentimiento traería más de un pleito para el famoso Sirius Black

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su antiguo cuarto, al llegar al primer piso se encontró con casi todos sus amigos. Y sobre todo con él. Cual gota de agua, muy parecido a su gemelo. Fred Weasley, en el que en su mundo estaba muerto, pero aquí estaba vivo. Su mundo, ese mundo por el que había venido, debía cambiar el mundo por ellos, por todos los presentes que ahora la miraban, y entonces entendió y comprendió lo importante de su llegada a ese tiempo. _"Por ellos"_

Como pudo reunió todo lo que le quedaban de fuerzas y les brindió una sonrisa, una nueva sonrisa que sorprendió a todos, una sonrisa cálida, inocente y llena de esperanza. Con esa sonrisa todavía surcando su rostro se dirigió a su solo para encerrarse y estar a solas una vez mas.

dejen sus comentarios


End file.
